plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kongfu World - Day 14
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 14 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= (first encounter only) |EM = Pre-existed: Two , Two , Two |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Six |Zombie = |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 13 |after = Kongfu World - Day 15}} In the Normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Dialogue (Mid-wave) (Crazy Dave appears along with a Hammer Zombie on the lawn) Crazy Dave: Found a Hammer Zombie at the front, who can deflect straight-shot projectiles, very annoying. Crazy Dave: Try the new arrival, Dandelion, its projectiles track enemies and can't be deflected by Hammer Zombies. (Crazy Dave leaves) Difficulty *Gong Zombies can be a threat if not paid attention and not destroyed quickly, as it can summon more Suicide Bomber Zombies, unless the player uses plants with freezing effects. Drinking Zombies, Qigong Zombies and Hammer Zombies should be countered with a strong defense as well in order to win this easily. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 3 |note2 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C5R1 and C5R5. |zombie3 = 1 5 5 |note3 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C7R3 and C7R5. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 5 |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag (In-game). |zombie7 = 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 |note7 = 1x spawns at C6R3. 1x spawns at C6R5. |zombie8 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = 1x spawns at C7R2. 1x spawns at C7R4. |zombie9 = |note9 = 3x spawn at C7R1, C7R3, and C7R4. 2x spawn at C8R2 and C8R5. |zombie10 = |zombie11 = 2 2 4 |note11 = Final wave. }} Strategies *Start normally. Defeat the first zombies with Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuces. *Plant attacking plants to attack the zombies. Plants with cold attacks are recommended as they can disable Suicide Bomber Zombies' ability instantly, while it is not recommended to bring straight-shot plants as Hammer Zombies can deflect them. *Use defensive plants if needed to protect your plants, especially from Qigong Zombies and Drinking Zombies. *Use Plant Food in case of emergency. Gallery NewKFW14M.png|Level menu NewKFW14G1.png NewKFW14G2.png|Final wave NewKFW14R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 14《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 14天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 14 (Ep.100)|By |-| Hard mode= Pre-existed: Two , Two , Two |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Six |Zombie = ~ : |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 13 |after = Kongfu World - Day 15}} In the Hard mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3. Difficulty *Level 2 or above plants are recommended. This is yet an another simple level, so if the player can set up a proper defense, they will not have much to worry. *Beware of the threats in this level as mentioned in Easy mode. Strategies *Upgrading your plants to Level 2 or obtaining powerful attack plants is strongly recommended. After that, do as what you did to complete Easy Mode, and you should win. **It is recommended to bring plants with freezing effects to take down the threats easily. Gallery NewKFW14HG1.png NewKFW14HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW14HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 14《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 14天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 14 (Ep.100)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 14's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag